Butterfly Wings
by Pixagi
Summary: Someone's made off with and is using one of Urahara's special gigai's. When Ichigo, Chad and Ishida can't find it, then he must contact an old friend to help him find it, Midou Ban of the Get Backers. [BleachGet Backers XOver][YaoiYuri][Rating may go up]
1. You lost WHAT?

_**DISCLAIMER: Neither Get Backers or Bleach belong to me. No money is being made from this little venture. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – "You lost WHAT?"**_

It was one of _those_ days. Yes those horrid little days that said "Ban-sama, go back to bed. You don't really _need_ to eat, or have your phone turned on! You can find a job _tomorrow_."

Sadly, Ban never really listened to those days until it was too late.

He and Ginji were sitting at the counter in Honky Tonk, Ban trying to Machiavelli food out of Paul who was decidedly _not_ budging, but _did_ pour the _dakkanya_ a cup of coffee each. There were things that one should _not_ be subjected to, one of them being an uncaffeinated Midou Ban.

It was a half hour before Hevn entered the Honky Tonk, bright eyed and busty.

"Good morning, Hevn-_san_!" Ginji chirped, turning his bright smile on the tall blond.

"Good morning Gin-_kun_, Ban-_kun_. Good to see you two here. I couldn't get a hold of you. Something about this line being disconnected?"

Ban shot the woman a snide look. "Stuff happened."

"I see… Paul, a fresh pot of coffee please?" the older man nodded to her and began fixing a new pot in that… thing that acted as a coffee maker. "Well, I have a job for the two of you, as well as Akabane-_san_, Himiko-_san_ and Maguruma-_san. _I have a client who's the proprietor of a candy shop in west Tokyo." At the mention of Akabane's name, Ban twitched and Ginji appeared to mibble.

A few minutes later, Akabane and Himiko entered the Honky Tonk, Maguruma's truck parked out front. Akabane grinned at the occupants, while Himiko waved cheerily. "Good morning, Get Backers, Hevn-_san_." Akabane tipped his hat to each, a somewhat ominous look directed at Ban and Ginji, while Himiko cast him a sidelong glance.

As much time as she spent with the man, she really knew too much about him…

"Good morning Himiko-_san_, Akabane_-san_. I trust you both slept well?"

"I did, though I believe Miss Himiko has an _exceptional_ night." Akabane relied, his humor displayed across his face.

"I hate you."

"I don't need to hear this…" Ban muttered, his face gone somewhat green.

Ginji looked absolutely lost.

"Aw, but Himiko-_chan_," the _–chan_ said with a condescending tone, "I was merely commenting on how pleasant you're evening with Clayman-_san_ must have been." The humor never once left his face. He truly seemed to be enjoying this.

"You're an evil, evil man."

"You're ever so kind." Not a drop of sarcasm was detected in that sentence, but the amusement could be detected around the world.

It was then that the bell rang, alerting the patrons to the entrance of a tall man with scraggly, dishwater blond hair wearing a green and white striped bucket hat and traditional sandals. In his hand was a ordinary wooden cane which he wasn't actually using, only carrying with him.

"Ah! There you are-"

"Sandal Hat." Ban interrupted Hevn, watching the new arrival closely. Hevn looked between the two, then noticed Paul watching the man closely as well. Ginji cocked his head to the side like a puppy, gazing at the man curiously.

The man had an amused smirk on his face as he looked at Ban. With shadow covering the top half of his face and leaving only one eye open, the shop owner was letting off a level of creepiness that rivaled even Akabane's (who seemed to be evaluating the man, looking him up and down discreetly). "Ah, if it isn't the Invincible Midou Ban-_sama_. I see you gotten modest as you've gotten older. Fancy meeting you here."

"Cut the crap, you _knew_ I'd be here! What is it now, someone make off with Mod Souls this time, or is it that _thing_ that got you sacked in the first place?"

"Ah, so hostile, Ban-_chan_. You're grandmother would be pleased."

"I'm sure."

"Ahem!" Hevn interjected, quickly seeing how this would turn out. "Why don't we all sit down at a booth. Paul-_san_ made us a fresh pot of coffee, my treat."

After filling up several cups of coffee and making sure everyone was comfortably seated (or standing, as Akabane chose to do), Hevn got down to business.

"Everyone, this is Urahara Kisuke, proprietor of Urahara Shop in Karakura Town. Urahara-_san,_ I believe you've already met Ban-kun. His partner is Amano Ginji. The transporters I've selected for you are Akabane Kurodou, Kudou Himiko, and their partner who's still in the truck is Maguruma Gouzou. They are all by far the best in their respective fields I assure you. Now, you were very vague about what it is exactly you needed to be retrieved. You mentioned something called a '_gigai'_?

Ban's eyes bugged somewhat at that. "You lost a _gigai_?"

Urahara seemed to grimace slightly at that, and sighed. Adjusting his hat on his head, he spoke; "It's a type of synthetic body. This body was stolen from my shop sometime two nights ago. I've since tried finding it myself, as well as a few… _associates_ of mine. But so far we have come up nil. While they are quite capable, they lack the proper contacts necessary to find something so… elusive, in certain areas. For instance, We've been able to narrow down it's location to somewhere in Shinjuku, but it's exact location is unknown to us. I have a picture of it here."

Urahara pulled out a photograph and slid it over to Ban. In the picture was what looked to be a young Japanese girl with long, blue-black hair and dark brown eyes. In the image she was wearing a knee length green dress that accentuated her body, which was unusually curvy for a Japanese girl. Indeed, upon closer inspection, ban noticed that her skin was darker then that of an average Japanese person, and indeed her face held traces of another ethnicity. Perhaps African? Her lips were full and pink and her nose somewhat wider and flatter then most Japanese. As for her figure, she had large breasts and her hips wide and round.

"It was made for a client of mine. A masterpiece, by far."

"I'm betting you made it untraceable." Ban interjected.

"Indeed, but that shouldn't be an issue for you, am I right?"

"Of course not. But it explains why _you_ couldn't get it."

"You've gotten so humble…"

"Humble is for people who suck."

Hevn once again found herself having to cut into the conversation. "Urahara-_san_, I believe it's time we begin talking about payment."

"Ah, yes. I'm willing to pay the Get Backers 200 million yen and the transporters 300 million yen. As for you, Hevn-_san_, you'll be receiving a fee of 70 million yen. I trust that's fair? I would also be able to fund anyone else may need to take on this job. It may very well require many resources."

Ginji was gaping at the man, while Himiko merely raised a brow. Ban was glaring full force.

It was Akabane who finally spoke "Why, Urahara-_san_, that is most generous of you. We shall make certain you're _gigai_ will be returned to you promptly an unharmed."

Urahara smiled at that. "While I trust you will do all in your power, do not worry if it's not completely in one piece. The current... circumstances… may not allow for a full recovery. However, I assure you there will be no penalty for damages of any kind. I'm more concerned with stopping whoever it is that took the _gigai_ then retrieving it."

"We'll start right away." Ban told him before standing and making his way to the door, Ginji close on his heals.

"Oh, and Midou-_san_, I would wish for you to work with a couple of people. They could be a great asset to you." Urahara added before Ban could leave.

The thin man stopped to glance at the blond who addressed him, then said "Send whoever you want."

* * *

"Ne, Ban-_chan_. Who _is_ that guy? And what's a 'gigi'?" Ginji asked once they were in the safety of the Ladybug. 

"Who he is… unimportant. The _gigai_ however, is. It's a type of synthetic body, like he said. It is a human body with all the necessary organs and such to work properly. The only difference is that it's made completely devoid of a soul."

"No soul? Then, how does it work?"

"A human body doesn't need a soul to survive, only to have a distinct personality and function fully."

"What's it used for?"

"…_Shinigami_."

"_Shinigami_? You mean there are gods running around Tokyo?"

"More or less…"

"That's… wow…"

"And _shinigami_ aren't the only ones that use those. You can also place a mod soul in one."

"Ban-_chan_, you mentioned a mod soul before, what is that?"

"It's a soul created for the soul purpose of combat. the project was supposed to be scrapped, but a few escaped destruction."

"Made for combat? Like fighters?"

"And then some. They were each made with a special attribute. There are some who have purely physical attributes. For instance, there's a type that can jump a school, another who can knock a hole through a solid cement wall like it's paper. If we're lucky, that's the kind we'll get, and not one of the ones who can teleport or anything, or worse, a ranked _shinigami_..."

"Ranked?"

"Like and officer. Ranked _Shinigami_ are the strongest of all the other recruits. the top _Shinigami_ are the captains, the strongest captain being the head of the first division."

"Oh… what happens if we have to fight a captain."

"It would suck. A lot."

"Should we call for backup, Ban-_chan_? Urahara-_san_ _did_ say he'd pay for any help we needed."

Ban sighed and mauled over this. "Maybe Monkey Tamer, and Thread Spool. Little happens in Shinjuku that they don't know about."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Maguruma's truck… 

"What do you mean he was '_odd_.' There's at least one person in this truck who fits that description, you're gonna have to be more specific." Gouzou said.

"It's intriguing, he gave off an entirely _ethereal_ aura." Akabane replied, utterly delighted at the existence of their new client.

"That, and he knows Ban." Himiko added, chewing on the bit of information.

"A lot of people know him." Gouzou stated.

"They were snarking at each others if they were old friends, and Urahara-_san_ mentioned Ban's grandmother, suggesting he also knows her. I don't know much about her, just that she raised Ban for some time and home schooled him. But If this guy knows her, and Ban, then that means he's a hell of a lot more then he let's on. Hell, and this _gigai_ thing… It's supposed to be a synthetic body. What the hell is a candy shop owner doing a with a fake body? And what the hell is it for?"

"I believe, dear Himiko-_kun_, that we may have to get this information from Midou-_san_ himself. He seemed to know what Urahara-_san_ was talking about." Akabane told her, his ever present smile never slipping.

_**End Chapter 1**_

_**AN: This chapter is pretty short, I know. More like one of my short stories. I don't know if I want to continue working on this particular recipe of crack, it really, really depends, to be honest. I'm asking you all, my loves, my reviewers, to let me know if you want to see more. If you'd love to see an update, let me know. I'm not trying to hold the chapter hostage or anything, it's just I don't know if **_**I**_** want to continue it, or will be able to. All of my previous attempts at multi-chaptered fics have been for naught and I don't want to have another instance of "Yeah, I'll update soon!" and then poof, nothing. However, I need to be able to write a multi-chaptered fic if I want to try and make a living at this, or if I want to be able to follow through on any of my bigger projects.**_

_**As such, I need motivation, folks. So, please, motivate me.**_

_**-CPW**_


	2. Introductions

**Chapter 2- "What's a huh now?"**

"You hired a what?"

"A retrieval service. You might have heard of them, the Get Backers? They're stationed in Shinjuku."

"Yeah, I know who they are, but why the _hell_ would you hire a pair of humans to find a _shinigami_ with a untraceable _gigai_?" Ichigo barked at the ex-captain.

"They're no ordinary humans. One of them is from _Mugenjou_."

"...That abandoned building complex?"

"That would be the one."

"…What's the difference. So, instead of wimps, you have at least one scary gangster. Big deal."

"Haven't you heard of all the _interesting_ people that come out of there? That place is _brimming_ with spirit energy. The person in particular I'm talking about ruled the lower part of _Mugenjou_, has quite an… _electrifying_ personality."

"…Sandal-hat, if I find out he generates a lot of electricity, I'm going to stab you."

Urahara simply smiled sweetly at the boy.

"What about the other one?"

"He's a witch."

"…WHAT?"

"A witch."

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

Ichigo just stared at the man, who was staring at him with nothing more then smile.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Your soul separates from your body so you can fight invisible monsters and this you have a problem with?"

"…Good point. I better go tell Chad."

"Tell me?"

Ichigo jumped a mile when the aforementioned boy seemingly appeared from pretty much nowhere.

"YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"Sorry, Ichigo. What are you going to tell me?"

"That you two need to go to Shinjuku." Urahara said before Ichigo got a word in.

"What? But you just said-"

"I told you I hired someone. However, I would still like you to help them. Just tell them I sent you and you'll be fine. They should still be at the Honky Tonk right now. Oh, and Ichigo, take Kon and Ishida with you."

---

"Ban-_chan_, how are we supposed to find the _gigai_? Urahara-_san_ said it was untraceable!"

"He also said it's here in Shinjuku. That narrows it down some."

"What about these other 'associates'? You think they might interfere?" Shido asked. The three of them were sitting at a booth waiting for Kazuki to arrive, Shido sitting in the middle on his side while Ban and Ginji sat across from him.

"It depends. I don't know who he's talking about. Urahara has a lot of friends. He might be talking about the three people he has working at his shop for him, or any of the other Death Gods he's been hiding here. For all I know, it could a cat."

"A… cat?" Ginji asked, looking at Ban quizzically.

"You never know."

That's when the bell rang announcing another customer. Ban's eye's flicked over to see who'd entered. The first person he'd noticed was a man standing at about six and a half feet, dark skin and distinctly Latin American features with small hints of a Japanese heritage as well. The guy was… well, massive. Huge arms and long legs, he was an impressive sight. Or, would be if he wasn't wearing a _pink_ Hawaiian shirt. He towered over two teenage boys. The most noticeable of the other two was strawberry blond with an intense expression. At first glance, Ban would say he was about 19 or 20, but it was possible that the expression he was wearing simply made him look older. He had the stance of a street punk. Added with the hair, Ban figured him around 16. The other boy, a slender, delicate looking boy with soft features. Well, they would be soft if he wasn't scowling. This, Ban noticed, seemed to be a trend with the teens. His hair was a bluish tint of black, and sitting on the bridge of his nose were round spectacles that served to give him a somewhat diabolical look.

The blond glanced at the three men then turned to Paul. Hey, old man, we're looking for the 'Get Backers'." Paul bulked a bit at the "old man" remark, but gestured to the trio none-the-less.

"You were hired by Sa-Urahara Kisuke?" the blond asked, his eyes scanning over the assembled men.

"You're his "associates?" Ban asked, somewhat in disbelief. The three boys emitted strong _rietsu_, especially the blond, and the large one gave off a hollow aura, but Ban could tell they were young. In fact, on closer inspection, Ban realized that the Hispanic may very well be the same age as the other two boys.

"Yeah." the blond replied.

_You have _got_ to be kidding me…_ Ban thought. Apparently, some of his disbelief showed on his face, for the slender one's scowl deepened.

"I assure you, we may be young, but we're all experienced with this sort of thing." He said. After inspecting his aura deeper, Ban realized he was a Quincy. Made sense.

"Quincy."

The Quincy's eyes widened slightly before quickly going back to normal. The blond and the giant looked over at the boy, then back at Ban, a certain level of suspicion in his brown eyes.

"My name," the Quincy started, "Is Ishida Uryu. And yes, I am a Quincy." He said, a grave tone to his voice.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo." the blond stated, "And this guy here," he pointed up at the giant of a boy, "Is Chad-"

"-Sado," _Chad_ cut in.

"Yasutora." Ichigo finished, as if he hadn't been interrupted by his friend.

Ban nodded "I'm Midou Ban, _this_ blond is Amano Ginji, and that one there," He said, pointing at Shido, "Is Fuyuki Shido. the sneaky little bastard behind you is Fuuchouin Kazuki.

There was a sudden soft chime of bells behind the boys that made them (save for Chad) jump and turn around to find none other then Kazuki behind them smiling serenely.

Ban smirked, as did Shido. "I'd tell you to put a bell on," the Beast Master started, "But you're already wearing one two."

Kazuki let out a small giggle, then glanced at the boys who were still staring at him. "You three must be who the client sent to aid us. Good afternoon." He said, the smile never once slipping.

After introductions were made (as well as the realization that Kazuki was indeed _male_), the seven of them began deliberating on what information they had. All but Chad, and Shido sat at the booth.

"I currently have my informants digging up whatever they can find." Shido said, leaning against the booth seats slightly. "There have been sightings of a girl that fits that very descriptions around _Mugenjou._"

"Any reports of strangeness going on?" Ban asked, looking up at the tall man who was being towered over by Chad.

Shido gave him a "no shit" look. "I really hope you mean stranger then normal. And no, not really. We could see if MakubeX has noticed anything odd."

"MakubeX?" Ishida asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Genius," Kazuki answered for him, "He's currently the 'keeper' of Lower Town. There's absolutely nothing that happens in there that he doesn't know about."

"Then why didn't we go talk him then?" Ichigo asked, a little perturbed at the apparent obtuseness of the adults.

"Not that simple." Shido replied.

"Not even close to simple." Ban replied "We'd have to fight our way through Lower Town to get to him. Especially since he can't come to us."

"Why not?" Chad asked.

"He's… not exactly…" Kazuki was having a little trouble putting MakubeX's condition delicately, so Ban decided to help him.

"He's not real."

"Eh?" Ichigo asked looking a tad unbelieving.

"He's a hologram." Ginji offered "He's like a 3D image. You can touch him and everything, but he can't leave _Mugenjou_."

"Like one of those virtual reality games? What the hell?"

"Half of _Mugenjou_ is digital. It's citizens, buildings, everything in there has a 50 chance of being a part of a virtual illusion unless proven otherwise."

"So, then we fight our way in."

"These aren't normal street punks, Blondie." Ban snapped at Ichigo

Ishida gave the older man a level stare before very calmly stating "Chad punches hollows… In the _face_."

"…Touché."

"…What's a hollow?" Ginji asked.

"…Big, scary, and eats souls."

"Oooh…"

"Most people can't see them, and those who can…" Ishida trailed off.

"Fight them or get eaten." Kazuki finished for the young boy, earning a _look_ from Shido, Ban and Ginji, as well as the three young boys.

"You'd be amazed what can find out from a library…" Kazuki stated, holding back the urge to roll his eyes.

"None of this makes sense…" Shido finally said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Ban actually _did_ roll his eyes this time. "You were once one of the five strongest thugs in _Mugenjou_ under a guy who generated electricity like an eel with three guys, one who fights with string, another who controls _light_ and a dude who's a part of the virtual half of _Mugenjou_ and you're having a problem with _this_? Do I need to remind you, Monkey Tamer, that you hang out with _mice_ and a _lion_?"

"…Good point."

"I'm getting déjà vu." Ichigo said, looking somewhat perplexed.

"Aren't there supposed to be more people here." Ishida asked, "Urahara-_san_ also mentioned transporters to help get the _gigai_ back to the shop."

Mention of the transporters made Ginji spark unconsciously in a nervous reaction, in turn zapping Ban.

"Oi! Ginji, watch that!"

"Sorry, Ban-_chan_!"

"Uh…" Ichigo looked between the two, "What the fuck?"

"The transporters are… special." Kazuki stated.

"Two of them are fine," Shido spoke up, "But the last one…"

"Is a homicidal maniac with a deep love of blood." Ban finished.

This made the three teenagers bulk and stare at each other.

"What kind of crazy is Urahara getting us into now!?" Ichigo shouted, about to stand if Chad's hand on his shoulder hadn't stopped him.

"What kind of crazy is he usually getting us into?" Ishida asked calmly.

"Urahara's good at getting people into crazy shit." Ban said calmly, a slight scowl on his face.

"I take it you know this man personally, Ban-kun." Kazuki said.

"In a sense… He knows my grandmother, and I spent time with him briefly training. The old man is off his nut."

"That's putting it lightly…" Ichigo said.

"Who is this guy, and why the hell does a candy shop owner make fake bodies for death gods?" Shido asked

"The shop is a cover," Ishida replied, "Urahara caters to exiled and runaway _Shinigami_, and has for years as far as I can tell. There are countless _Shinigami_ walking amongst us as we speak, thanks to him. He helps them get forced documents and such so they can build a life here."

Shido mauled over this "How many _Shinigami_ live here then?"

"I don't know, Urahara doesn't reveal that information."

At that point, a mouse scurried up Shido's pant leg and rested on his shoulder. the man seemed to be listening intently and then his eyes widened.

"She's definitely in _Mugenjou._" Shido said.

"I guess we should call Himiko…" Ban stated as Kazuki moved out of the booth and Ban followed, Ginji in toe.

**End Chapter 2**

**The last time I write that dude's last name. Love Kazuki, but he needs a shorter/less complicated family name.**

**AN: Woo, boring "and what you need to know" chapter. Yay. I promise to try and make the next chapter much more entertaining. This stuff is just crap that needed to happen to bring the characters together and shite. Next is **_**Mugenjou**_**! YAY! We get to see Chad FIGHT! WOOT!**


End file.
